More Than Just A Dream
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Because that finale was just too sad...


Okay, so I watched the finale, and I was so irritated! I liked the original series finale (last season) so much better! Everyone actually lived! LOL. But since the show is over and they can't go back and fix it, I decided to fix it myself! There are a few spoilers for the finale, since it's an AU to it. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Allison gasped, startled, as she sat up in her bed. It had all been just a horrible dream. She placed a hand over her racing heart and took a deep breath. It was just a dream. Just a dream…

"Allison?"

She turned her head, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. "Joe?"

He grinned as he stepped closer to the bed. "Who were you expecting? Santa Claus?"

With a strangled laugh, she pushed the covers away and got out of the bed. It really had been a dream. The plane going down, seven miserable years without her best friend, Mexico... She held out her arms as she felt the tears of joy fill her eyes. "Come here."

Joe willingly stepped into her arms and pulled her against his chest. "What's wrong?" he whispered when he felt her shudder.

"I had the most horrible dream..." Her tears dampened his shirt. "Your plane went down, and you... you d-died..."

"Hey, hey..." He kissed the top of her head. "Shh... I'm fine. I'm right here." He ran a hand over her thick hair. "There was some turbulence, but it didn't last long. The plane made it back, and I'm fine."

Her grip tightened on him. He was alive, safe with her. Their girls wouldn't grow up without their daddy, and she hadn't lost her best friend. Joe was alive.

He was surprised when she roughly pulled him down onto the bed that they had shared for years, but he didn't resist. She was upset, and he was willing to comfort her in whatever way he could.

When they were both sated, Allison curled up in Joe's arms and relished the feeling. He was alive and in her arms, and she would never take that for granted again for as long as she lived.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Joe grinned widely as he guided his two youngest daughters into the hospital room. "Here they are..."

Allison smiled warmly at Bridgett and Marie. "Hi, my loves," she murmured. Every day she saw more of her husband in their three daughter, and now she saw him in the face of their newborn son.

Marie ran to her mother's bed, arms outstretched, but Bridgett hung back, uneasy and uncertain.

Resting his hands on Bridgett's shoulders, Joe whispered into his daughter's ear. "Go say hi to your mom, Bridg."

Finally she started to move, and Joe followed her. "Ariel's plane should land here in a few hours," he told his wife, his gaze straying to his newborn son.

Allison nodded as she hugged Marie with one arm. "Marie, Bridg, I want you two to meet your brother." She looked at the newborn in the crook of her arm. "Joey."

Joe beamed as he watched his newborn son in his wife's arm. The last thing they had expected was another baby, but Allison had been overjoyed when she realized that she was pregnant. And when Joey had been born just a few hours ago, Joe had fallen to his knees and cried. They were blessed, in every way he could have ever imagined.

Marie and Bridgett studied the baby. "He looks all wrinkly and red," Bridgett finally observed.

"Bridgett!" Joe laughed.

"Well, he does."

Allison kissed her son's forehead and sighed happily. She still remembered that dream vividly, and if it had been a reality instead, not only would she have lost Joe, but she would have lost the chance to have this newest blessing. And that thought terrified her.

Joe moved around to the other side of the bed and sat beside Allison, gently drawing her and the baby against himself. Marie scrambled close to them, and he drew her in as well. "I love my girls," he murmured as Bridgett slid into the embrace. "And my little guy." He and Allison had debated for months on names, but in the end, she had won. She always won.

So they named him Joseph Dubois Jr., and he had to admit, it made his heart swell with pride.

The baby made a soft noise, and Bridgett frowned.

"I'm not changing dirty diapers."

The End!

A/N: I liked this so much better than the actual ending, because everyone actually lives! LMAO. Though I admit, it was interesting to see everyone a few years down the road. And I would have strongly preferred the 'amnesiac Joe in Mexico' story to him dying! But that's just me. Thanks for reading, and please review! :)


End file.
